warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloom
NOTE: In this story, Spottedleaf never died as a StarClan cat... NOTE 2: Bloom is the first book in the series, named after the series title... NOTE 3: This prologue is shorter than my usual prologues... NOTE 4: This story is set LONG after The Last Hope, probably a many number of decades... NOTE 5: All the books in this series are on this page... Bloom Prologue Spottedleaf felt the familiar warm tongue of Swiftbreeze run over her ears and sighed. "I miss ThunderClan," she murmured, looking over her shoulder and meeting Swiftbreeze's eyes. "But I have everything I wanted here." Swiftbreeze nodded. "You can't go back," she told her daughter. "Otherwise your spirit which you have now will be lost forever." Spottedleaf let her head fall a little. "I understand that, more than you know. But I feel a pull back into the world. Firestar is too caught up with Sandstorm joining StarClan to notice I'm still here... So I really have nothing to be here for." Swiftbreeze shook her head. "What about me and your father and littermates?" She asked. Spottedleaf felt a jolt of guilt. She had almost forgotten her family was here. "I'll miss you, and I'll always love you, but you know how I feel." Swiftbreeze let a tear roll down her cheek. "We'll always love and remember you," she murmured before turned around and bounding over to where a group of other starry cats were talking. Spottedleaf took a deep breath. She knew what she was talking about was going to happen no matter what. It was... Unavoidable. Might as well as get it done. Now. Being firm with herself the whole travel to the First Stars den, Spottedleaf knew her destiny was hard to accept. It had to happen though. ------------------ "Are you sure you want to do this?" Thunderstar sounded deeply concerned as he looked at Spottedleaf, his ginger pelt shimmering slightly. "Yes." Skystar nudged his son out of the way and smiled. "Good luck, and may the stars be with you." "Yes! Good luck!" Shadowstar and Windstar meowed in unison. "Have a good time," meowed Riverstar, who lifted his muzzle to Spottedleaf's forehead. All the first leaders laid their tails over Spottedleaf's back, and she noticed Shadowstar and Riverstar entwined tails over her back. Brushing it off, Spottedleaf closed her eyes and all was silent. Now what happens? Chapter 1 Spottedleaf felt a warm stroking feeling run over her ears and she protested. But instead of an annoyed meow it was a pitiful squeal. I'm a kit again! All the warm, milky scents washed over her and she purred. She had always loved the smell of the nursery. "Why has she not waken up yet?" Hissed a light, airy voice, which sounded a little far off. "She will awaken when it is her time," replied a soothing, sweet voice, which Spottedleaf guessed was Swiftbreeze's. No, not Swiftbreeze. Her new ''mother's voice. The same light voice retorted, "my three opened their eyes within the hour they were born! They were ''born ''warriors, not like your pitiful litter. They have to be trained, otherwise they'd have no hope." Spottedleaf kicked out her paws in protest and her mother chuckled. "Bloomkit has something to say about that." ''Bloomkit. That's who I am now, Bloomkit. '' It was scary, sad even, to not here her original name, Spottedleaf, spoken as if it was usual. No voice echoed again, and Spottedleaf, no, ''Bloomkit, ''was relieved the mothers had stopped arguing. She wanted to nap. ---------------------- (three sunrises later) "Wake up lazy! We wanna play! But mum won't let us until you wake up. So get your damn eyes open!" Bloomkit groaned and recognised the voice of her annoying brother, Stagkit. She had opened her eyes two sunrises ago but Stagkit was still acting as though she hadn't yet. She opened her eyes reluctantly and lashed out with her paw at Stagkit's face. Stagkit was luckily not her only littermate. She had another brother, Foxkit and a sister, Robinkit. Both were a lot nicer than Stagkit. "Finally! Mum! We're going outside and playing now!" When Bloomkit first opened her eyes it was also the first time she heard her beautiful mother's name! ''Snowbrook. Snowbrook purred and nudged Bloomkit to her paws. "Why don't you go outside and explore?" She asked. Bloomkit nodded and said to her littermates, "can we take this slowly?" Foxkit shot her a sympathetic look before turning to Stagkit, a hard glare in his eyes. "Yes, we can," he said loudly and Stagkit flattened his ears. "But I wanna-" "No one cares about what you want to do, Stagkit," Robinkit meowed flatly. "We always do what you want anyway. It's Bloomkit's turn to decide." Stagkit groaned and spat, "I'll go play with other ''born ''warriors, unlike you 'need to be trained to be good' warriors." The grumpy tom stalked out of the den, off to find the three older kits, Airkit, Grasskit and Fangkit, who were apparently referred to as ''born ''warriors. Snowbrook sighed. "You three go explore," she said kindly. "I want to speak with your father." -------------------- "Where do we go first? We've only ever played, not explored!" Bloomkit had at first been overwhelmed by the busy clearing, but she had sort of adjusted. Foxkit purred. "Snowbrook told my a layout of camp," he said proudly, beginning to explain where everything was. "Well, I think we should go to the medicine cat den first," Robinkit stated, already bouncing over to the dark, lichen draped den. Foxkit bounced after her, while Bloomkit simply padded over, keeping her expression neutral. The kits entered and were greeted by a snort of displeasure. "Since when have kits been allowed in medicine cat dens?" "Since I became medicine cat, is your answer Sagestrike." Robinkit pressed against Bloomkit gently and Bloomkit felt her shivering. Foxkit was a lot more comfortable, as he simply said, "do you want me to remove the lichen Lilyshimmer?" A sweet voice, not unlike Snowbrook's, answered, "that would be lovely Foxkit. Sagestrike needs some fresh air." After Foxkit removed the lichen, Bloomkit widened her eyes. In a nest was a white tom, who she guessed was Sagestrike and crouching over him with herbs grasped gently in her jaws, was a pretty light grey tabby she-cat, whose eyes shone with love. Bloomkit somehow knew she was Lilyshimmer. "Thank you," she sad politely to Foxkit, who puffed out his chest in pride. "You can go now Sagestrike, just take it easy." The white tom licked Lilyshimmer's cheek in thanks before getting groggily to his paws and limping out of the den, his left hind leg plastered with cobwebs. "What happened to Sagestrike?" Robinkit and Bloomkit asked in unison and Lilyshimmer replied, "he was attacked by a badger. His leg is broken and is in need of healing." Sagestrike was the kits' cousin, as Snowbrook's brother, Shredstorm, is Sagestrike's father. "Will he be okay?" Foxkit asked. "Yes, he will be fine as long as he listens to me." Lilyshimmer turned to her herb stocks and hissed in annoyance, startling the kits. "Hey!" Robinkit squeaked defiantly. "What was that for?" Lilyshimmer turned to face Robinkit, deep concern on her face. "I'm almost out of tansy," she said in an exasperated way. "And this is cough season. The last thing we all want is the whole Clan get sick and nobody can be treated because of low herb stocks." Robinkit shivered and I whimpered, but Foxkit seemed even more interested. "So, does tansy heal coughs?" He asked, his eyes lit up with thoughtfulness. Lilyshimmer nodded. "And if we don't get more, it could be terrible." Foxkit nodded, satisfied with his answer. "We're going to be off on our way now," Bloomkit said loudly, turning around and bounding out of the den, Robinkit on her paws. Foxkit padded to the mouth of the den before shaking his head at them and padding back inside. Robinkit flattened her ears to her head. "I guess we've lost our guide," she muttered, scraping the ground with her claws. Bloomkit felt annoyed as well, but said confidently, "why don't we find our own way around camp?" Robinkit murmured her agreement and they padded carefully over to a large den on the left wall of camp. Poking their heads inside, Bloomkit whispered, "this is the warriors den!" "It sure is, and you're blocking my way." Robinkit squealed in terror and whirled around on her paws, Bloomkit copying. They were face to face with a sturdy looking warrior. "Who are you?" They asked in unison. "I'm Ryepelt, and I would like to have a nap in my nest." He stepped over the kits and the kits ran out of the den, terrified. TBC